BlogClan Wikia Rules
Please note that these rules are separate from the Live Chat rules. # No cursing. In other words, don’t say anything you wouldn’t on Kate’s blog. # No trolling on any pages. This includes vandalizing in any form. # Unless you have permission, you are not to change the format or content of someone else's fursona page. Inserting links, inserting infoboxes, editing a small typo, and adding categories is allowed without permission. # No bullying or purposefully attacking another member. Bullying is not tolerated on BlogClan, so it will not be tolerated here. Hateful comments or other hurtful things to another user will result in a temporary ban and/or the chat being disabled for a few hours to days. # Arguments that happen on the wiki should not go back to BlogClan. # No spam. Spam on the wiki will lead to a ban. # No nasty comments or opinions of a nature that could make others uncomfortable- this includes homophobia, comments against a certain religious or ethnic group/racial slurs, and otherwise offensive things. # No sexual or triggering topics. # Do not post personal information on the Wiki. There will be absolutely no tolerance for leaking somebody else's information. # Any fanfiction that is not a Warriors or BlogClan-related story must be posted in a blog post (which the author can update whenever they want). It should not be its own page. # Do not link other wikis, Discord servers, or any outside chat platforms. Advertising is allowed, but no direct links. # Do not use copyrighted images, videos, etc on this Wiki. No pictures (including Charart) from the Warriors Wiki are allowed on BlogClan Wiki, as images from the Warriors Wiki are not allowed to be used outside that community. # No sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is defined as creating additional accounts to avoid punishment. # This is a Wiki dedicated to writing about Kate Cary's blog. All unrelated things, or clubs or such, should be blog posts and not wiki pages. Fanfictions are allowed, though. # Don't add useless categories. Please. Thanks. # Don't impersonate other members. Doing so could get you banned from Wikia entirely. # Don't plagarize other fanfics or projects. # Please don't use other people's coding or art without permission. This includes signatures. # In general, just be respectful to everyone and don't do or say anything you wouldn't do on Kate's blog. Use common sense. # There will be a strike system on the wiki. These strikes will be reset every month. ## First offense: A warning. ## Second offense: A one day ban. ## Third offense: A one week ban. ## Fourth offense: A one month ban. ## 5+ Offenses: Will be determined by the admins. ## Please note exceptions will be made for a particularly troubling or offensive nature. These rules are in place so the BlogClan Wiki can be a safe and happy community dedicated to writing about Kate Cary's fan blog. Thank you for reading! -Administrators, Flo, Ice, Embix, Winter, and Goldi. Category:Rules Category:Browse